Sailing
Definition Sailing is the only way to get to wild islands, also you use it to go to main islands you can't teleport to at the time. To get the Gun you have to sail the light sloop Elizabeth Swann gives you for free to Devil's Anvil. It is also required for the story quest called Story Quest: Set Sail. Sailing also includes plundering, where pirates go out and sink ships to get loot. There are also twelve different ships to choose from and sail. Also with the release of Ship Customization pirates can also upgrade ships with this update. Also Sailing ships have carry on cannons with them that crewmen can man to help sink ships. Ships Below are the twelve different ships, each with its own characteristics also advantages and disadvantages. Also a short summary about the ships and how good they are. Also when you sell back the ships you get 1/2 the gold you paid for. Light Class These ships are the cheapest, fastest, and smallest out of all three ship classes! It is recommended that beginning pirates use these until they become medium level pirates. You can buy these at any level ( level 1 required ) so don't worry about being too short of your level. Also both Basic and Unlimited Access members can purchase these ships. Light Sloop This is the first ship you get for free from Elizabeth Swann. This ship is the weakest of all ships but very fast. It is also the smallest making it extremely hard to hit. This is also the cheapest for as it being the smallest and weakest ( yet fastest ) of all ships. It's armor also is mainly in the middle with two weak spots being in the front and back. Ship Characteristics: ''' * Health Points: 2,400 * Sail Points: 4,000 * Cannons: 2 ( 1 on each side ) * Broadsides: 6 ( 3 on each side ) * Cargo: 6 * Crew: 3 * Cost: 100 Gold * Resale Value: 50 Gold Light Galleon The Light Galleon improves in all areas of a light sloop. The Light Galleon also has the toughest armor of all light ships. But to a disadvantage of being strong, the Light Galleon is also the slowest of all light ships. This ship also has more cargo than any other light ship. It's armor also is mainly in the back but with a weak spot in the front. '''Ship Characteristics: * Health Points: 3,600 * Sail Points: 5,000 * Cannons: 4 ( 2 on each side ) * Broadsides: 10 ( 5 on each side ) * Cargo: 10 * Crew: 6 * Cost: 300 Gold * Resale Value: 150 Gold Light Frigate The Light Frigate has the most guns of all light class ships. It is also somewhat agile and fast making it easy to escape large enemies. It also has a small advantage to pursuing an enemy by shooting it with its two twin guns ( if front ) at them. It's armor also is mainly in the front but with a weak spot in the back. Ship Characteristics * Health Points: 4,200 * Sail Points: 6,000 * Cannons: 8 ( 4 on each side ) * Broadsides: 10 ( 5 on each side ) * Cargo: 8 * Crew: 8 * Cost: 900 Gold * Resale Value: 450 Gold Light Brig The Brigs contain a mixture of traits from the other ships. The Light Brig is also the newest Light Ship available. This ship is also the most expensive of all light ships. It's armor is also evenly distributed throughout the ship making no strong or weak spots. Ship Characteristics * Health Points: 3,900 * Sail Points: 5,500 * Cannons: 8 ( 4 on each side ) * Broadsides: 10 ( 5 on each side ) * Cargo: 8 * Crew: 8 * Cost: 900 Gold * Resale Value : 450 Gold Medium Class These ships are bigger, heavier, and improved versions of the light class ships. To sail them although you need to be a level 5 pirate. These ships are also good for medium-level pirates. Unlimited Access Only. Sloop These ships are the fastest, cheapest, and weakest of all medium class ships. They have their armor based in the middle with weak points in the front and back. These also can be used as fishing boats to get more rare fish. This would be a considerable ' upgrade ' of the light sloop. Ship Characteristics * Health Points: 4,800 * Sail Points: 6,000 * Cannons: 6 ( 3 on each side, though when fishing theres 8 fishing posts with 4 posts on each side ) * Broadsides: 10 ( 5 on each side ) * Cargo: 10 * Crew: 6 * Cost: 1,000 Gold * Resale Value: 500 Gold Galleon The Galleon has the toughest armor of all medium ships. They also carry the most cargo of them all. It's armor is based in the back with a weak spot in the front. It also is a upgraded version of the Sloop. Also the galleon has the most broadsides of the medium class ships. Ship Characteristics * Health Points: 7,200 * Sail Points: 6,000 * Cannons: 8 ( 4 on each side ) * Broadsides: 18 ( 9 on each side ) * Cargo: 14 * Crew: 8 * Cost: 1,000 * Resale Value: 500 Frigate The Frigate has the most guns of all medium class vessels. It also has the most armor and sail strength then the other medium class ships. It's armor is based in the front, with a weak spot in the back. Ship Characteristics * Health Points: 8,400 * Sail Points: 9,000 * Cannons: 10 ( 5 one each side ) * Broadsides: 14 ( 7 on each side ) * Cargo: 12 * Crew: 10 * Cost:5,000 Gold * Resale Value: 2,500 Gold Category:Ships